puyo_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MetalliPuyoPuyo Shipping - KinzoMaguro Fanfic ★
KinzoMaguro 'is the next MetalliPuyoPuyo fanfic, and is created by Rainmundo Nijiiro. Characters * Kinzoku Natsume (main) * Maguro Sasaki (main) * Rainmundo Nijiiro (supporting) * Blaster Nijiiro (supporting) * Kanako Kanayama (minor) * Tomiko Genkino/Cure Metallica (minor) Chapter 1 ''It's the first time that Kinzoku attended Suzuran Junior High. She is so happy that her day came true because of her passion on Puyo Puyo, her favorite series. Kinzoku: Hey, I think this school is kind of fun, wasn't that right, Rainmundo? Rainmundo: Yes, Kinzoku-chan! I haven't experienced that kind of school before, but that was awesome! I got surprised that my brother over here is attending here as well... Blaster: Yeah. Rainmundo and I worked hard to visit school. Kinzoku: You guys, how about we talk about more inside the classroom after recess! That would be fun, was it? Rainmundo and Blaster: Yes! Kinzoku: Okay, so, let's Puyo Heading!~ Rainmundo: Oh. *giggles* That would be fun, right, onii-san? Blaster: It's Blaster, duh. Kinzoku: You two, you won't be late, so hurry up!~ Rainmundo and Blaster: Please wait, Kinzoku-chan/san. After recess, the three got back in class. Kinzoku: (writing) Rainmundo: *whispers* Hey, Blaster! Blaster: Shh, Rainmundo! Someone will hear you! Rainmundo: *sighs* (continues writing) After that, the three talk into something new in their school here. But Kinzoku recognized and snapped out of her thoughts that her favorite character, Maguro, is here in her school. Kinzoku froze that Maguro is getting stuff in his locker and he's far from her. Rainmundo: Hello? Kinzoku-chan? Hello!! Can you hear us? Blaster: Kinzoku-san! Wake up! You cannot go when you're like that! Kinzoku: (stops freezing) Huh? What happened? Rainmundo: Kinzoku-chan, you're frozen and you scared us! I thought we were goners! Blaster: Yeah. You should be more careful. Kinzoku: Ah, I'm sorry, guys! I froze because of my crush... Maguro! Rainmundo and Blaster: NANI??? MAGURO SASAKI?!? Kinzoku: Yes! Rainmundo and Blaster cannot believe what Kinzoku said to them. She is purified that her crush Maguro is her missing part of her heart. Will Kinzoku and the two find out? See it in chapter 2! Chapter 2 When time goes by, Kinzoku felt that her crush almost left a note, and sticks onto her locker. Both Rainmundo and Blaster looked the note, and he said: '''"To Kinzoku, can you be my girlfriend? And also, I love your voice so much. I also watched your videos and I liked them a lot! Later, I accepted your feelings... to you. Want to hang out? Love you! See you there, sweetheart. From Maguro Sasaki." Rainmundo and Blaster: Huh, this note is just for you, newlywed! *squeals loudly* Kinzoku: Huh?? Me and Maguro are not newlyweds! Maguro: Hey, Kinzoku. Kinzoku: ...Hey, Maguro. Maguro: Want to hang out with me? Kinzoku: Uh... sure! I just want to say that I... love you so much!! Rainmundo: OMG, KinzoMaguro Forever!! Kinzoku: Uh, Rainmundo!! Rainmundo: Sorry, but I love that you guys go on a date! Will KinzoMaguro go on their first date? Find out in chapter 3! Chapter 3 (Finale) Maguro is waiting in a while. Finally, he saw Kinzoku wearing her white dress for her first date with him. Maguro: Hey, Kinzoku. Nice outfit. You're so pretty. Kinzoku: Aww, thanks, Maguro. Maguro: No problem! So, shall we start our date? Kinzoku and Maguro finally started their talk, and they sat on the chairs at their table. They kept talking about themselves. Fortunately... several people were fans of KinzoMaguro themselves! Kanako: Hey, isn't that KinzoMaguro? Cure Metallica: Yeah. I am the first fan happening on that new love team. Kanako: Same!! Kinzoku: Uh, Maguro? Why is everyone talking about us? Maguro: Maybe... they are fans about us. Rainmundo: Hey!!! I just voted you guys on the poll! Blaster: Rainmundo, hey! You're pulling me way too far!! Kinzoku: You guys voted us... on... what now? Maguro: What poll? Rainmundo: On Suzuran Poll that we voted, you guys! Maguro: Oh... okay. Kinzoku: So, why are you voting us anyway? Rainmundo: Because... we love you guys!! Kinzoku: Aww! We love you too! Maguro: So, shall we kiss? Rainmundo: OMG, this is the best part!! Kinzoku: ...A kiss? Okay! Both Kinzoku and Maguro kissed each other. So, that's the story happening about the history of everyone's favorite love team, KinzoMaguro. Category:Fanfictions Category:Rainmundo Nijiiro Category:MetalliPuyoPuyo Category:Metallica Paradise